Revenge on the Golden Fairy
by roobaby2011
Summary: A few boys decide to take revenge on Victorique for throwing a desk at Avril. Will her Springtime Reaper arrive to save her before it's too late? Total FLUFF!


It's me again! Happy Holidays to everyone! Thanks to Sgt. Karenbear and James Birdsong for the reviews on my last Gosick fanfic A Golden Fairy Nightmare! This one is a fluff fest just like the last! Let me know what you think! ~Roobaby2011

Discalimer: I do not own Gosick or anything that has to do with it! Just a fan putting her musings on paper!

**Revenge on the Golden Fairy**

It had been two weeks since that blonde monstrosity had maliciously thrown a desk at Avril Bradley. All of the boys in class were extremely concerned for the object of their affection. After she was released from the hospital several of them fought over who would carry her books and help her with makeup assignments.

A few boys decided to take matters into their own hands and take revenge on The Golden Fairy of the Library. The only explanation they had for that amazing strength and assassin like behavior was that she couldn't be a student. She just had to be the Golden Fairy of lore. They watched the library tower for a week. They noticed that the only one who frequented the place was the boy they called the Springtime Reaper.

The boys figured that the Springtime Reaper must be in love with the Golden Fairy. He always brought packages with him and stayed for hours at a time. If they were going to take revenge in Avril's name it would have to be in the Reaper's absence. Finally after another week of watching the opportunity came. Kujo had decided to go to the market and buy Victorique an extra special sweet. The boys had overheard him talking about it and marked that time to strike.

They stormed the library and ran up the winding staircase two steps at a time. All of them were armed with some form of a weapon. No way were they going up against a fairy barehanded. After several seconds of running one complained about the awe inspiring number of steps but was quickly silenced.

"Do you want to give away our position?" One whispered harshly. When they finally reached the top of the stairs they braced themselves for battle only to find the floor vacant of human life. Books lined every shelf and beautiful green plants hung from the ceiling and sat on tables but there was no sign of the Golden Fairy.

"You must have scared it off!" One spat. The boys searched the floor and found nothing. They had almost decided to leave but they heard a creaking noise. There was a small cabinet that they had not previously checked. The door was slightly ajar and a few golden strands of hair were spilling out from the bottom of the door. The boys approached slowly and one grabbed the door tentatively. He sucked in a deep breath and flung the door open. Victorique stood with her back pressed hard against the cabinet.

"You hurt Avril so we are going to take revenge on her behalf! Fight us Golden Fairy!" One yelled and he grabbed Victorique and threw her to the ground. They all stared in amazement.

"You don't have power! You're just a weak little girl!" They said abandoning their weapons. Victorique tried to crawl away but she was caught and pulled back by a handful of her golden hair. A swift merciless kick connected with her left side. Another connected from the right as she was beaten relentlessly for several minutes. When she could take it no longer she began to call out.

"Kujo!" Victorique screamed. "Kujo! Help!" She cried. A kick to the chest silenced her. The boys finally let her go and she fell hard to the floor.

"Where's your Springtime Reaper?" One taunted. "He isn't here to save his Golden Fairy. What kind of lover is he to leave you all alone? He must have gotten tired of being with a monster like you!" He then proceeded to kick Victorique once again in the chest. The word 'monster' was the final straw. Silent tears streamed from Victoique's eyes as she remembered the day she threw the desk at Avril. Avril had also called her a monster.

"She's not a monster!" A voice called from the top of the stairs. "Get away from her!" Victorique didn't even need to see his face. She already knew that the voice belonged to her Springtime Reaper. The boys left Victorique and headed toward Kujo. He thought on his feet and was able to pick up one of the previously discarded weapons, a steal baseball bat. In a flash he got a running start, dropped to his knees, and slid up to Victorique. He ran a gentle hand across her cheek then turned to the boys responsible for his Golden Fairy's current state of distress.

"Why in the world would you idiots attack someone as innocent as Victorique? She doesn't even know you! What could you possibly have against her?" He growled, bringing the bat up, ready to swing. He stomped his foot and tapped the bat on the floor a few times. Victorique, now fully alert and watching, couldn't help but picture a large Brahma bull getting ready to charge. His stance and mannerisms would usually, in Victorique's eyes, earn him a befitting nickname like Neanderthal. Today however, her heart leapt each time he dared them to touch a single strand of her golden hair.

"That thing hurt our Goddess Avril!" One of the boys shouted. The others nodded along. Kujo stood dumbfounded for a second. Victorique couldn't breathe, she was sure that he would agree with them. After all he had yelled at her that day, taking Avril's side.

"You think that gives you the right to hurt Victorique?" He questioned his tone malicious. "What Avril got she deserved! Maybe Victorique shouldn't have thrown a desk but Avril deserved to be punished for her cruel behavior!" He tapped the bat on the floor again out of frustration.

"Our angel would never do anything cruel!" A boy protested. Kujo gritted his teeth and laid down an ultimatum.

"You don't have to believe me. I don't care! But if you don't leave this library and never come back I will destroy you all." He growled. The boys glanced between each other and stepped forward. In an instant Kujo raced forward and cracked the first boy in the legs. He fell to the ground yelping in pain. The second boy went down from a blow across the abdomen. Before he could waste the last intruder the boy hit his knees and covered his face with his hands pleading for his life.

"Please!" He cried. "We give!" He bowed his head low. Kujo bent down and stopped a mere inch from the other boy's face.

"Get your friends and get out." Kujo said grabbing the boy by his shirt collar. "And don't you ever even look at Victorique again." He threw him back and turned his attention to Victorique. She was sitting on the floor where he had left her. She was trying to clean a little of the dried blood from her face but was failing miserably. Kujo took the handkerchief from her hand and gently cleaned the blood from her face and hands. He held her tiny left hand a moment longer than necessary before planting a kiss to her palm.

Victorique looked up when she felt the sensation caused by his lips on her skin. A deep red blush formed on her cheeks but she didn't pull away. Instead of trying to retreat she suddenly became very interested in the floor. Kujo glanced at her face and it was then that he noticed the dark bruise forming on her cheek. He gritted his teeth and unknowingly his grip tightened on her hand causing her to whimper and pull away. After everything, that was the final domino to be taken down. Victorique began to cry openly. Kujo's heart broke and on impulse he hugged her from behind and began to beg for forgiveness.

"Please forgive me Victorique! I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" He buried his face into her golden hair and tightened his grip once again unintentionally causing her pain. She pushed away and stumbled to her feet.

"Where were you?" She asked in a weak voice. She refused to look at him but at least she was speaking now. He was a little confused by her question. She knew that when he came to see her he always brought a treat. Where else would he be but the market to buy her sweets?

"I was at the market buying you sweets." He said. He turned and headed for the stairs. Victorique looked after him and was almost certain he was leaving until he stopped by the staircase and picked up a small box. He brought it back and handed it to her. She opened it and marveled at the contents.

"Apple pie?" She asked.

"Mh. It's an American specialty, at least that's what the pastry chef told me." Kujo ran a hand over the back of his neck and managed a small smile. Victorique returned his smile and placed the pie on a nearby table. He noticed a tray with a tea set and sandwiches ready for the taking. Kujo's heart broke all over again.

"Would you like some tea Baka Kujo?" She asked struggling to pick up the kettle. He moved to her side and took the kettle from her shaking grip. He poured them both a cup and pulled out Victorique's chair. She sat tentatively and sipped her tea slowly. She was in a great deal of pain and Kujo felt that it was his entire fault.

"You were waiting for me." He said, finally putting it all together. He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders slumped. Victorique put her tea cup down with a loud clank. Kujo looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"You bid me no injustice Baka Kujo. You are here to cure my insufferable boredom and today has been anything but boring." She smiled and gave a little nod for emphasis. Kujo dropped from his chair to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head in her lap and breathed in the scent of her iris perfumed hair.

"I don't deserve your kindness." He whispered. He rubbed his hands in slow circles on her back absentmindedly. At first Victorique thought that it was going to hurt but she was pleasantly surprised to find that it felt wonderful. It calmed Kujo and sent shivers all over Victorique's body. When he hit a particularly sore spot a small stifled moan escaped her lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back but he didn't relinquish his hold. Her bangs shadowed her eyes but couldn't hide her blush.

"Victorique." He said looking up at her. She turned her head away and stared off into the distance. Kujo reached up and gently caressed her cheek. She met his gaze with a stern look in her eyes. "I didn't hurt you again, did I?" He asked. She puffed out her cheeks and shook her head no. Kujo smiled and got up from the floor. He held out his hand to her and she looked up at him quizzically.

"What?" She asked. She glanced from his outstretched hand to his face.

"I'm going to take you back to your cottage so you can rest." He said motioning for her to accept his hand.

"No!" She protested. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Victorique, you're hurting and you need to take some medicine and rest." He said trying his best to plead with her.

"I don't want to leave." She said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Don't make me use force!" He said with a smile in his voice. She gave him a look to kill and he scooped her up bridal style and carried her toward the staircase.

"Baka! Put me down this instant!" Victorique yelled. She beat her small fists against his chest but to no avail. He carried her down the several flights of stairs and wound his way through the maze until they came to Victorique's small pink house. He took her in and set her feet back down on the floor.

"Let's draw you a bath and while you're bathing I'll make a fresh pot of tea." He smiled and ushered her toward the bathroom. She tried to appear annoyed but truth be told she loved to take baths.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Kujo ran her bath while she got a fresh change of clothes. When her bath was ready and her clothes were attained Kujo nodded to her and shut the door. He went into the small kitchen and decided to prepare a nice soothing lavender tea. Just as the kettle began to whistle he heard what sounded like Victorique in distress. He went to the bathroom door and listened. Inside Victorique was trying to get dressed. Her body felt better after soaking in the hot tub but she was having trouble with the buttons on the back of her nightclothes.

"Victorique! Are you alright?" Kujo asked. She was so thankful that there was a door between them. Her cheeks flushed scarlet at the mere sound of his voice. She scrambled for the buttons only causing herself more pain. She cried out and Kujo knocked on the door.

"I-I'm f-fine." She called. He didn't believe her for an instant. He shook his head and listened. She tried again for the buttons and yelped.

"No you're not! I'm coming in!" He said turning the door knob.

"No!" Victorique yelled. Kujo slid through the door with his hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong Victorique?" He asked, one hand on his eyes and one hand swaying out in front of him searching for her.

"Stop!" She yelled. He retracted his hand and froze, both hands covering his tightly closed eyes.

"Really, Victorique! Tell me what's wrong!" He said getting frustrated. Several minutes passed in silence and then she spoke.

"I can't button my dress because my chest hurts." She said her blush spreading. Kujo shook his head and smiled.

"Is that all?" He said. "Do you have your undergarments on?" He asked. Victorique gaped at him.

"Please don't say that so casually to me without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Of course I do." She said studying her hands. Kujo dropped his hands and opened his eyes. She was sitting at her vanity. Her long hair was pulled to the side and it was still damp. He smiled at her again and walked over. She continued to study her hands as he started with the bottom button and worked his way up. When he was finished he grabbed her brush and pulled her long hair back.

"May I brush it for you?" He asked. After several seconds she nodded. Being a male Victorique figured that Kujo had no experience brushing long hair. She was certain that she would be in for a world of pain but once again Kujo surprised her. He brushed her hair perfectly. He didn't pull a single tangle or rush. He took his time to make sure every strand was perfectly in place. After a few minutes Victorique was nearly asleep. When he stopped brushing, for an instant, she thought about messing her hair up just so he could brush it again.

Kujo told Victorique to get into bed and he would bring in the tea. She snuggled into her bed and the events of the day washed over her. She never dreamed that today would end up like it did. When Kujo came into the room with the tray he stood in the doorway for a moment staring at her. Her eyes were a little misty and she was staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her hair was loose and trailing along the pillows and her cheeks were slightly pink. To Kujo she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Tea." He said placing the tray on her bedside table. He handed her a cup and sat in the chair next to the bed. The silence of the room was a comfortable one until Victorique began tapping her nails against her teacup.

"I am what they say you know." She said swirling the tea left in her cup. "A monster." She stopped and closed her eyes.

"No!" Kujo yelled. "You're not a monster!" He said slamming down his cup. "I'll tell you right now Victorique, you're kind, and sweet, and loving, and beautiful! You're nothing like a monster at all!" He said blushing as his words sank in.

"But I-" She began.

"No buts!" He said dropping to his knees next to her bed and grabbing her hands. "Monsters cannot feel. They show no remorse and they do not cry. They do not have friends and do not want any. They are incapable of love and being loved." He said hoping that she understood.

"But Grevil said that I am incapable of love! He said that no one could love a Gray Wolf!" She said on the verge of tears.

"That's not true! You show love all of the time!" He said releasing her hands to use his to illustrate his point. "When you talk about your mother and how much you miss her, that's because you love her and that is your way of showing it! All this time you have always been there when I needed you. And as far as no one being able to love a Gray Wolf that is the biggest fallacy of them all." He said staring at the ground. He knew all too well that Victorique was capable of loving someone. The biggest challenge would be getting her to recognize love. How could she relate to something she has never experienced before?

"How do you know?" She said throwing up her hands in exasperation. "My father surely doesn't love my mother! He only used her for his own selfish gain." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I know because….because….I love a Gray Wolf." He said somehow drumming up the courage to look her in the eye. "I love you Victorique." He said giving her an awkward smile and running a hand over the back of his neck.

"L-love me?" She questioned. He nodded and she looked away. Several minutes ticked by as Kujo nervously awaited her reply. Had he scared her? Was it too much for her to handle after everything that had happened earlier that day? Could it be possible that she didn't love him? She mumbled something and his heart hit the floor.

"Huh?" He asked reaching out for her shoulder. She rounded on him and he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I said I love you too Baka Kujo!" Her facial expression was stern but her eyes were soft. Kujo hugged her to him, remembering to be cautious of her injuries.

"You do? Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes Baka, I do." She said with a little chuckle. He pulled back with her still in his arms. He inched closer to her lips until they were nearly touching. Victorique could feel his breath on her lips and it tickled slightly. After several seconds of waiting Victorique grew impatient. She took her hands, which had been resting on Kujo's chest, and pulled his face to hers.

When their lips finally met Victorique lost all of her boldness and suddenly became very shy. She pulled back almost instantly. Kujo looked at her quizzically before he pulled her close. He ran his hand into her hair and kissed her softly. He then kissed her on the tip of the nose. As a result she blushed the cutest shade of cherry red and Kujo laughed. She slapped him playfully and then yawned.

"You need to get some rest." He said lifting himself from the floor. "I'll just…" He began.

"Stay." She said in a tone just above a whisper. Kujo turned back to her and smiled. He kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her. She snuggled down in the blankets and inched her way closer to him. When he noticed her attempt he reached over and pulled her close. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The Squirrel and the Wolf fell asleep in each other's arms defying society's labels.

For he was her Springtime Reaper and she his Golden Fairy. But those terms were no longer associated to the fairytale monsters of lore. They were now terms of endearment for the two. Let them be called monsters by the world, because they knew the truth. The shining truth was evident in every kiss they shared, every loving embrace. The truth was that they _can_ love, and _be_ loved, and that they _do_ love each other more than anything.


End file.
